Friends Reunited
by mockstevenh
Summary: Steven is a 16 year old boy that just wants a happy life and people that love him. He still remembers the dream he had at age 12 where he is taken away from his best friend. But soon he gets sucked into the world of pokemon and discovers his old and best friend was not a dream. But Something is different. Rated M for Cussing, slight gore, and (Maybe!) adult themes. PMD EoS Fanfic.
1. Prologue

**[Edit] I noticed a few grammatical errors as I went over this and decided to fix them! Just the grammar errors.**

**Hey one and all 'If anyone reads this' this is my first ever story! I hope you guys 'or girls' like this. I'd love any and all reviews I can get along with constructive criticism! Also this story will be told from the PoV of my OC unless told otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the things involving such, I only own my OCs**

**Now on to the story!**

_Prologue_

"Darkrai," I said as he lay dying in pool of his own black blood before me and Lightning, "how could you be so cruel and selfish as to turn this beautiful world into one of darkness and evil?"

We were in a cavern lit by lava that was flowing like a lake behind Darkrai. Lightning the Shinx sitting next to me was bleeding from a gash in his left hind leg. While I had a cut down the side of my face going under my right aura sensor and crack in the little steel plate on my right arm. Darkrai had gashes and cuts all over his body making him hardly recognizable.

"Heh... you would like to know, wouldn't you Steven." he said, his voice barely coming out as more than just a throaty gurgle.

"Of course I'd like to know!" I yelled at him as I felt a small tear run down my furry cheek, "You're the reason me and Lightning had to go through Hell and back, and lose a very dear friend!"

"You could never understand me, no one could. They all shunned me and hated me just because of what I am... you've always had a friend to help you when you were down... just as you did for him... While I had no one to tell me it's alright and to push on..."

"Darkrai," Lightning spoke up, tears were running down his cheeks, " Maybe... maybe we could have been friends and things could have been different."

"Maybe..." that was all he said before he became still, never to move again.

"Come on Lightning, let's go home..." I said, tears obscuring my vision.

_~time skip~_

We decided to go down to the beach where we met to watch the sun set, and to hopefully clear our minds. So we headed down there and sat in the very place we met. The sun was setting across the water casting a golden light across the waves. But there were no krabby to blow their bubbles this dusk.

"Steven... why did he have to die?" lightning asked.

"I-I don't know... maybe he had just become too evil..." I replied in a distant voice.

"If only things could have gone different."

I stated to feel weak but just dismissed I as exhaustion from the long day. Then I hugged Lightning to let him know it's okay, but then I noticed a golden orb come from my._ No this can't be happening!_ I quickly got up to look at myself and sure enough there where golden orbs coming off my body.

"Lightning!" I cried

"What's wro-" his eyes quickly turned to ones shock and fear as he turned to look at me. "Why is this happening!"

"I don't know, but last time this happened I disappeared." I said as tears started to run down my face.

"NO!" He yelled as tears started to run down his face too, "This CAN'T be happening!"

He ran up to me and hugged me tight. "I _won't_ let this happen again!" He sobbed, his tears soaking my blue and black fur. "I can't lose you again!"

"I don't want to leave you either Lightning!" I cried as embraced him back, my tears soaking his sky blue fur.

_~PoV switch~ Lightning_

The Riolu named Steven that was my best friend started to glow with a golden radiance. "Y-you c-can't leave me again Steven!" I cried, now sobbing hysterically. "You can't!"

"Lightning," He said still crying into my fur, "Please don't forget me. I don't know what is happening to me but I know it's different from last time. So I'm sure I won't die but we'll still be separated from each other. So please keep pushing on and I will too from where ever I end up and hopefully, no we _will_ meet again so until then please push on, Okay?"

"I will!" I cried as he glowed even brighter. "I will NEVER forget you and all the memories we shared together!"

"And I'll_ NEVER _forget you!" That was the last thing he said before he burst into millions of glowing golden orbs of light with me falling down through it onto the sand crying out my entire being. The orbs flew into the sky with the remnants of Steven... While I laid where we met and left each other crying...

**Whelp that's the end of the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it because I cried my heart out while writing this. Please don't forget to review it! And without further ado. _Nyah!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Home?

**[Edit] I noticed a few grammatical errors as I went over this one too and decided to fix them! Just the grammar errors.**

**Hey I'm back! And I have NO idea what you're thinking (unless it's about food). But either way here is another Chapter. Man, I went back and read the last chapter (prologue) and I started crying (again), Fudgen sad music! Sorry I took so long! I'm not a fast writer by any means. I tried to make this chapter long for you guys so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Pokémon, GameFreek dose, not me, just my OCs.**

**Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 1: Home?_

I awoke with a start and looked around the room I was in, _my _room. It was a simple room, just a window, a bed that I was laying in, a large dresser drawer, a closet that had sliding mirrors for doors, and a door leading into a hallway. The bed I was laying in had a black and gray striped top along with a pillow to match it. The widow had a blue curtain blocking the view of the night sky.

My thoughts drifted off to that _dream _I had _'There is no way that could have been a dream.' _I thought. _'It was just too vivid.'_

I got out of the bed and walked over to the closet to look at myself in the mirror door. I was about 6'7''. I had honey brown hair that looked kind of messy with hair that just stood up in the back. I had stormy blue eyes that seemed to change into minty green color. I was only wearing some plain black boxers exposing my muscular body.

I searched my memories and found not only my past and that I was 12 years old, but also the dream and the Shinx named Lightning. My face felt wet so I put my hand on it. _'I'm crying?' _ I shook my head and decide to go back to bed.

_~Dream~_

_I sat on the edge of a cliff that seemed to drop into Oblivion. There was a vast forest behind me that seemed to go on forever. The sky was purple for some strange reason. I let my legs swing off the edge of the cliff as I looked about._

"_You really think that you could get away from me..." A voice that emanated from abyss rang out with an unearthly sound. "I will turn this world into one of darkness and drag you into the abyss that is my prison..."_

"_Get away from you?" I said to the abyss, "I don't even know you. Or that I'm even trying to get away from you."_

"_I am the being that haunts your Nightmares and gives them life. And I will not let you get away from me."_

"_Nightmares huh? That sounds quite familiar..."_

"_You... Get... ay..." its voice started to fade as did the dream..._

_~Location: My Room~_

"STEVEN! GET UP YOU MISRABLE EXUSE FOR A SON!"

I groaned as I woke up upon hearing my step mother's loud voice. My birth mother had died giving birth to me, and a year later my dad was remarried to this bitch of a woman who made my life a living hell. And if that wasn't enough, she came with two sadistic twin siblings that made it their life goal to help their mom in ruining my life further. My "mom's" maiden name was Rachel Hoofsworthy 'yea, _very _weird name' with her twins Matt and Brianna who I liked to call "Mr. and Mrs. Idiot". They were both three years older then me.

My dad was a no good drunkard who beat every night I came close to him, calling me a mistake. His name was Brat M. Hill making me Steven J. Hill. Yea so I have a pretty fucked up life. I've actually been beat up, injured, and mentally abused so much that I don't even feel it anymore, I don't even cry. So any ways back to what's happening.

"I'm up mom." I said in a monotone voice, "I'll go make breakfast."

"You'd better or I'm going to have to beat you again!" She yelled from across the hall, "And don't you _dare_ burn the bacon!"

"Okay mother." I said, still in a monotone voice.

I sighed as I got up. '_Why couldn't that dream have been real... or, maybe it is... hopefully it is. I guess I have reason to keep going than._' I smiled at that thought. I mentally prepared myself for the day and however long I had to endure my torturous life.

I got up and went over to the dresser drawer to grab some clothes. I put on some black jeans and a black and gray splotched T-shirt. I then put on black Adidas jacket with three golden stripes going down the arms. To finish the look I put on some black and gray striped shoes. And I finally went downstairs to cook breakfast for the family.

_~Time Skip~ 1 hour_

"Steven what took you so long with breakfast?!" 'Mom' yelled. Seriously? How she still has a voice, I'll never know.

We were in the kitchen, well, I was. It was a simple square room with a white tiled floor. It had a Stove top right above the oven and a fridge for the many ingredients that I use. It also had a microwave oven and a toaster. And finally there was the dishwasher in the corner and several cabinets filled with things ranging from utensils to canned and bagged foods. Yup, pretty simple.

The room that my mother was in was the dining room. All it had was a square table with for chairs around it. And its ground was just like the kitchen, a white tiled floor.

"Please forgive my tardiness Malady." I replied in my best butler-like voice.

"Fine. Your forgiven now serve the damn breakfast." She said in a dismissive voice, "Children! Breakfast!"

'Mom' had a face like a fat women, the three chins proved that statement. She had long, jet black hair that went down to her butt, but that only increased her ugliness (in my opinion). She also had brown eyes. She was wearing an aqua blue XX Large shirt to fit her bulbous belly. And some weird skirt thingy.

"Coming mom!" came the sickly sweet voices of my elder step-sister and step-brother.

Into the dining room came a thin brunette and a bulky boy. The girl was a, as I said, a brunette whose hair ran down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown just like her brother and mother. Unlike her fat mother, she was skinny. She was wearing a strapless, blue dress with floral designs on it and she had blue flats to complete the look. The bulky boy next to her was her brother who had brown, strait hair that suited a gentleman, not him. He wore a black T-shirt with the HIM logo on it and some simple black jeans.

"Good morning my darlings." My 'mothers' said in a sweet voice. "Come sit down and eat with me."

"Okay Mommy!" twins said, not wanting to make there mother angry.

I came into the dining with three plates, two in my hands and one on my head, and laid them out in front of them. The plates each contained two bacon strips (three for my 'mother'), a piece of buttered toast, two pancakes smothered in butter and covered in my homemade buttermilk syrup, and a fork. I then left and came back with three cups of milk in the same positions as the plates. As soon as everything was in front of them I bowed land left to get my own food as they stuffed their faces.

I ate in the kitchen since the last seat was only for my so called father who rarely shows up at the house now a days. He's usually on business trips to keep the family rich. I sighed as I thought of how fucked up my family was. Right now they were fine, but that was only because one, it was morning, and two, I fed them breakfast. Latter it would only get worse.

I quickly finished my food and went to clean up the mess I had made. When I had finished I went back into the dinning room to clean up their mess they had left behind, because they always left after they were done eating. And sure enough they were gone and a huge sticky mess was left in there place. I sighed as I begun to clean the mess up. Once I finished I went into the yard too play with our dog, Angel.

The yard consisted of a large lawn and a back porch. The back of the yard ended at a metal wire fence that was to high to climb over. On either side of the yard were wooden fences that stood at '7 tall. On the left side of the yard you could pass to and from the front and back yards around the corner of the house.

I heard a growl to my right as a large black dog came around the corner of the house revealing its sharp canines. The dog actually looked a lot like the Mightyena Pokémon except the dog was entirely black with no other colors on it.

"Do I smell funny Angel?" I asked the black dog. Yes that is indeed Angel. Her full name is Dark Angel. And yes it is a girl.

The dogs scrunched up face relaxed as it heard my voice. And trotted up to me as I crouched to get eye level with her. She started to sniff me and looked up at me questionably.

"So I _do_ smell funny." I said as a matter of factually. "Well I can tell you I did not play with any other animals."

She nodded to say she understood. Angel was probably the smartest and most human like-dog you'll ever meet. In a lot of ways she acted as if she were my mother and not my step-mother. She just had this way of making me feel better. She had come into the family when I was four as newborn pup. It was like my mother had sent her from heaven to watch over me.

"Alright then." I said thinking of something. "I'm going to ask you yes or no questions to see what I smell like, if your answer is yes _and_ no then lick me, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Do I smell like an animal?"

She licked my hand.

"Hmm. Do I smell like an animal and a human mixed together?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Is that why you growled at me?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm, maybe that's it." I mumbled as I remembered the part of dream where I killed Darkrai. _'I'd better ask just in case.' _"Do I smell like death?"

She nodded.

"I-I can't believe it..." I said in barely a whisper. "So it wasn't a dream after all..."

She looked at me worriedly.

"Sorry Angel. Just finally understanding something." I reassured.

She still looked worried.

I sighed , sat down, and told her about the dream and how I became a Pokémon with had no memory of my past. And how I slowly began to remember things. She just sat there listening quietly as I told her about the dream. I finished telling her how I killed Darkrai and how I was taken away from Lightning. As soon as I finished I noticed I was crying and my tears were soaking my jacket and T-shirt.

She came over and started to lick the tears from my face too show she cared. I lost control and hugged as I cried uncontrollably into her soft, black fur. We sat there for a good ten minutes as I cried into her fur. Eventually though, my tears stopped.

"Thank you Angel." I said as I continued to hug her. "I couldn't ask for a better mom."

Finally we separated and we got up to go play around the yard.

_~Time Skip~ 3 hours_

I walked into the living room after taking a long and well deserved shower to wash out the smell of sweat from playing with Angel. The living room had a large window that had an arc for a top, and had blue curtains covering most of the square part of the window. The floor was made of a _very _soft frilly carpet. _There_ were two leather couches in the room. The large one that could fit up to four people was under the window, While the large love seat that could fit up to three people if they squeezed. And finally there was the fire place that was in the wall right of the window for warming up the house in the cold days of the winter, but seeing as it was summer it would not be needed for a long while.

_'I feel a disturbance in the force!' _ I thought as felt the presence of someone behind me about hit me. I quickly moved my head to the side as a fist came sailing right by it. Acting on instinct, I grabbed the persons arm and threw them over my head and into the couch. Before I could see who it was I once again dodged to the side, using my whole body this time, as I turned to the side and grabbed the other persons fist and twisted til they fell over onto the ground in pain.

I finally got a look at who it was and wasn't even surprised to see the twins. Brianna was the one I threw on the couch while the one on the ground was Matt.

"What the fucken crap." groaned Matt

"Where the hell did you learn to do that Steven?" came the pissed off voice of Brianna as she got off the couch. "You've never been able to do this to us before."

"Yeah. That really hurt." Matt said as he got up off the ground.

I simply smiled and said "I'm simply one _hell _of a butler." and walked off to my room smiling at my quote of one of my favorite animes.

_'I now know without a doubt that that was no dream.' _It all made since now. Last night when I fell asleep I was sent into the future of the Pokémon world where time was stopped. I then met Grovyle and we became friends. Eventually we arrived at the Passage of Time of time where we got separated and I lost my memories of my past _and _got turned into the Pokémon Riolu. That's where I met... Lightning.

I shook my head not wanting to cry right now. I then thought back to where I had taken care of the Twins only moments ago. So I had kept all of my knowledge of fighting from when I went to the Pokémon world.

I then arrived in my room and sat on the bed and thought, _'Looks like my life is going to be a lot easier.' _I smiled and dowsed off thinking that.

_~Time Skip~ 2 years_

It was winter brake and it was snowing outside. It was the day right before New Years Eve and people were all in cheerful moods waiting in anticipation for tomorrow night. I was sitting in my room on my bed watching the snow fall outside my window with Angels head on my lap. While every one was cheerful and asleep in there beds I was up. Tears were in my eyes as I stared out the window. I turned to look at the lifeless body of my dog who had passed away just moments before from a heart attack and old age.

I had to be quiet so as to not wake the sleeping people who were in my house. I knew they didn't care squat about Angel and probably just shot her to make a mess that I'd have to clean up if they knew she was having a heart attack.

I carried her body bridal style as I went outside into the forest with a shovel and a axe strapped to my back. I went on to a secluded spot on a hill far out in the woods. I laid her body I the shade of a tree as I went to work digging her grave.

I slowly lowered her body into the hole I made and gently placed her in it. I then started to cover her body with the dirt I had dug out. I then chopped up one of the fallen trees until I had a large wooden slab. I then pulled out my pocket knife and carved some words onto it.

I then placed at the back of her grave. It read:

**Dark Angel**

**Here lies my one and only friend in this world. She will forever remain in my heart as my one and only mom. Even though we were not biologically related I will still see her as such. Rest in peace mom.**

**2002-2013**

I sat in front of her grave as snow fell on me and the grave. I sat there remembering her last moments.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat on my bed with Angel as we stared outside the window. She licked my face and I giggled as I looked at her. She looked into my eyes as she said her first and last words that I'll never forget._

"_Thank you for a great life Steven. I'll never forget the kindness you showed me. Now I return to your true mother in heaven."_

_That was all she said as she spasmed before falling dead on my lap. _

"_And I'll never forget you. Mother."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I got up and walked home leaving her grave. I got into bed and cried quietly as I fell into a deep sleep of no dreams.

**I hopped you liked the new chapter. And RIP Angel... Since I made Angel represent my dog that had passed away on the same day. Well either way Don't forget to Review! So without further ado. _Nyah!_ **


	3. Chapter 2: Contact

**Hey guys! I'm once again back! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update faster with longer chapters. OH! I've got some bad news. Due to me getting behind on my homework I probably won't be able to update as fast (_Very _sad face). So if I don't update within a week it will be either be because of school or Writers block. Well Enough of that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, GameFreek does. I own my OCs.**

**Now to the story!**

_Chapter 2: Contact_

Sun light shined through a gap windows curtains as the sun came up over the horizon. I woke as the sun shown in my eyes. I groaned as I got up and went to look out my window. _'Snow... why's it make me feel so sad, yet, strangely happy?' _I thought as I looked at our snow covered back yard. I then looked back at the bed to wake up Angel. _'Huh? Where is she?' _I thought when I didn't see her.

"Oh." was all I said when last night came back to me.

A single tear fell down my cheek as I smiled. "Thank you mom..."

I stood there for a few moments before I decided to go get dressed, but stopped when I realized I already had my clothes on. I must have fallen asleep in them.

I quietly walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I stayed quite because it was too early for everyone else in the house. I put a frying pan on the stove top and put the burner on high to warm it up quickly. I got two eggs out and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. I then cracked the eggs into the frying pan and turned it down to 6 as I threw away the shells. I got out a plate as the toaster beeped and began to butter the toast, keeping an eye on the eggs. As soon as I finished buttering the toast I flipped the eggs to get a perfect sunny side up. Soon enough the eggs were done and I slipped them on to one of the pieces of toast and put the other piece on top making an egg sandwich. To go with my sandwich I got out a glass and poured some milk from the fridge into it.

I sat down at the table enjoying my breakfast as I thought about the dream I had two years ago. I did this often, thinking up ways I could get back their. I once thought that if I went to sleep thinking about it I'd wake up in that world, but of course that didn't work. Another time I thought that if I concentrated hard enough a portal would open up, but all I got from that was a headache. Eventually though I gave up trying to get their thinking that it'll happen when it happens. I finally finished eating my breakfast and got up to go clean up my mess in the kitchen.

After I finished cleaning that up I went outside to visit Angel's grave, but not before I grabbed a bag of jerky. On the through the forest I was lost in thought about the dream I had after the one with Lightning. That one was definitely a dream. But I couldn't remember whose voice that was that came from the abyss. I was awoken from my thoughts by a growl.

I looked around and saw a wolf come out of the brush to my right. There was a scar going down it's right eye lid blinding part of it's vision. It looked starved with it's ribs showing. It was covered in black and gray fur. I looked around briefly to see if there were some surrounding me, fortunately there wasn't meaning this is a lone-wolf that either got separated from or kicked out of its pack. I went with the second one. I remembered the jerky I had and quickly pulled some out and threw it in the snow in front of the wolf.

It stopped growling and sniffed the jerky before devouring it. I quickly threw more and more in front of it till I ran out. The wolf kept devouring the jerky while I started to edge away until it growled at me to stay put. Once it finished wolfing down the jerky it sat on its hunches and looked at me expectantly.

"Of course you'd want more. But if you really want more you would have to come with me to my house." I sighed.

The wolf then did something I _really _wasn't expecting, It nodded.

"Wait you understand me?" I asked incredulously.

It nodded again with what looked like an exasperated sigh.

"Alright but can I please go to my destination first? I want to go visit my friends grave." I said not wanting to ask any more questions.

_~PoV Switch~ Wolf_

I listened to what the human had to say and looked at him questioningly when he said "grave".

He saw my expression and said, "I thought you might wonder what that is. Just follow me, it's not to far from here." Then he started to walk off in the direction he was originally going with me following.

We came to a clearing that was covered in snow. In the center was what looked like a flat stump sticking out of the ground. The human went toward the stump thing and began to clear the snow around it.

I came over and sniffed it and smelled the smell of death and a dog. I looked over at him and was shocked him crying.

"This is where I buried my friend Angel." He said in a surprisingly calm voice seeing as he was crying.

I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort this human. So I trotted over and began to lick his hand. But this only seemed to make him cry even harder. He sat down and began to bawl like a small child. As soon as he sat down I start nuzzling his face. Finally he stopped crying and looked at me with questioning look, but then he closed his eyes put on concentrated face.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?" _His voice rang through my head.

"_Uh..why can I hear you in my head?"_ I asked with my mind.

The human opened his eyes with look of excitement plastered across his face.

_~PoV Switch~ Steven_

I couldn't believe it. I simply could not believe it. I had just used telepathy! I was so excited I did a fist bump in the air (and if you knew me you'd know I never do that). I then concentrated on probing the wolfs mind again.

"_I just used telepathy to communicate with you. And I honestly did not think it'd work." _I thought towards the wolf.

"_Telepathy? But I thought only psychic Pokémon could use it." _He thought back.

"_Wait, how do you know about Pokémon?"_

He looked at me in disbelief._"How do I not know about them? I am an Mightyena after all."_

"_But Pokémon don't exist I this world. So how are you here?"_

He sighed and thought back. _"I don't know, I was just napping when I woke up here 4 days ago. I thought I must have been teleported to a undiscovered region because I didn't recognize anything. But now I know I'm in different world thanks to you. By the way, what's your name human?"_

"_It's Steven."_

He seemed quite shocked at this. _"Steven?"_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_There was a Pokémon named Steven who disappeared a year ago. Apparently he used to be a human. The only reason I know about him is because he and his partner Lightning saved the world from going into paralysis."_

At this my jaw dropped. There is no way. It just couldn't be, could it? _"What Pokémon was he?"_

"_A Riolu."_ Yup that settled it.

"_T-that's me." _I said shaking.

Now it was his turn for his jaw to drop. _"You're **The **Steven?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am." _I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying. But these tears were ones of happiness.

"_Why are you crying?" _hethoughtin a panicked tone.

"_I'm crying because I finally know that it wasn't a dream. I'm happy beyond belief." _I thought while still crying. While I was crying, I couldn't help but think what would happen if I tried to open up a portal to the Pokémon World. The fact that I was able to use telepathy only strengthened my resolve.

When I finally stopped crying I got up and concentrated on making a portal too the Pokémon World. Even though I knew it didn't work. I still had to try. When I opened my eyes there was a portal there right above Angels grave.

The portal looked like a wriggly ring that glowed on the outside. Threw it you could see the crossroads near treasure town. There was also a shocked Marill that was looking at us threw it.

"_Whoa! Did you do that?" _ He asked.

"Yup! And now I can go see Lightning again!" I said not bothering to think it because I was too excited too think at the moment. I walked over to the portal but got pushed back by an unseen force. I looked in front of me to see the Mightyena wasn't having any trouble what so ever. He looked back at me with worried expression.

"It looks like I can't go through it... Mightyena can you tell Lightning that I'm okay and that he just needs to keep going and I'll get to him some day. Also so he knows it's me tell him that I'll keep moving on just like our friend Grovyle. Can you do that?" I said trying to keep a smile on my face as I said it.

He looked at me for a second before he nodded and jumped through the portal and landed next to the Marill who got startled and hid in some nearby bushes. The portal than closed with a zap like sound as it quickly turned from a sliver of light to a shimmer in the air.

I then broke down crying again for the third time that day. It just wasn't fair. I was so close to seeing him again. But some stupid physics of nature just wouldn't let me through that damn portal!

I stopped crying a bit later when my tears ran dry. I got back up and looked at the now setting sun. _'Wow, I didn't even know I was out this long.' _Taking one last look at Angels grave I began to trug back home through the snow.

When I arrived back home it was dark so I expected yelling or something for being gone so long but was instead met with the sounds of people partying. _'Oh right it's New Years Eve.'_

I slipped pass the crowds of people in my house and slipped into my room. I did not want to eat right now so I slipped out of my clothes until only my boxers remained and lied down in my bed. I thought about what had happened today as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Oh gosh! It's 2 a clock in the mourning! Heh. It was worth it. I hope you guys like it! I worked _hard_ on this chapter. Also thank you LilacFlowinn for giving me the dive to finish this chapter so quickly. Anyways don't forget to review and tell me if you don't like something. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	4. Chapter 3: Across Time and Space

**Hey-O~! mockstevenh here with yet another chapter. This is a special chapter that I made extra long for you guys/girls. I know I'm going really slow, but I'll try to go faster as my typing skills get better. Also I'm doing this for your entertainment so if you see something you don't like feel free to tell me in the reviews. But don't worry I enjoy writing this for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon yada yada yada.**

**Now TIME TOO READ!**

_Chapter 3: Across Time and Space_

_I walked around aimlessly through the flower covered plain looking for something. I don't know what I was looking for, but I knew that I had to find it. The sky was a devilish purple that seemed to laugh at me as I wandered. The plain of flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. The multicolored flowers were nothing but blurs as I wandered through this landscape._

_As I looked across the multicolored landscape I spotted a breathing light-blue form that appeared to be sleeping. I ran over to it as I called out to it. I knew not why, but it felt so familiar to me. When I got closer to it I noticed it was not sleeping but crying. I wanted to help it, comfort it and tell it that it was alright. But something pushed me away from it as I tried to touch it. So instead I called to it._

"_Why, Why are you crying?" I asked in a warm and comforting voice._

"_I'm crying because I miss my best friend." He said with his back turned as he continued to cry._

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He was taken away from me. He told me that we'd see each other again and to stay strong. But I just miss h-him so m-much. Whaaaaaa!" The mention of his long lost friend seemed to make him cry harder."_

_I don't know what came over me then but, "Is your name L-lightning?" This stopped his crying if only temporally as he turned his body to look at me._

_I finally got a look at him as he turned around on his four legs. He had a black mane on his head that seemed to make an upside down Y. His Light-blue blue face shone through his furry black mane. His mint green eyes that stood out from the rest of his species electric yellow eyes, were red and puffy from crying. His red nose on the tip of his snout had black fur running down to meet it from his mane. His ears were rounded and stuck out of his mane being rebellious to the black fur as it stayed light-blue. His two fore legs had two golden rings that went around them and their light-blue fur. He had a strip of black fur that ran down the front of his fore legs, but ended before they reached the first golden ring. His upper torso was covered in light-blue fur. His back half of the body was covered in black fur that stuck out all over the place at his hindquarters leaving only his hind paws light-blue. His tail was covered in black fur up until the tip which ended at a golden four-pointed star. He was a Luxio. _[Holy mother of flying cows... That was a long description...]

"_Yes, T-that's my name but who are you?" He asked seeming to fear the answer._

_I couldn't begin to express my excitement at this very moment. 'It's him! It's him! It's Lightning!' My mind screamed. "It's me! It's Steven!" I shouted not able to contain my excitement._

_At this his face lit up and he tried to tackle me but got pushed back by some unseen force just like me. So instead of trying to touch me he shouted. "Steven! It's You Steven!"_

"_Yes it's me! I've missed you so much! I've tried so hard to get to you, but something keeps me from getting to you and I don't know what!" I shouted close to tears._

"_I know it's the same for me! Also is this what you look like as a human!?" He shouted back tears brimming his eyes._

"_Yes! It is and I see you evolved into a Luxio!" Tears of utter joy now falling freely down my face._

"_Yeah! I evolved after I took on a job a month ago. I've been trying so hard for you. It was beginning to become to much too much for me with you gone. It's been a whole year. But now that I can see you again, I feel as if the time apart never happened." He said as tears ran down his face as well._

"_I know, I feel the same. But only I was sent back in time to the point were I entered the Pokémon World, so I had to wait 2 long years. But It seems like we only get to see each other and talk..." I drifted off as I thought about what had transpired today with the Mightyena. "Did a Mightyena come talk to you about me?"_

"_Yes, he said he was sucked into a world where Pokémon did not exist. He also said that he met you and you saved him from starvation. Also that you used telepathy to communicate with him. He finished with saying that you opened up a portal that you could not go through so you sent him in his stead to tell me that you were okay. He was malnourished so he's sleeping at the guild as he recovers... So, you can use telepathy now?"_

"_Yup!" I replied cheerfully now that the tears had dried up. "It's probably because my body reached the age where if I was sill a Riolu I'd have evolved with the Telepathy ability."_

"_It's a shame we didn't get to see each other evolve..." He said with a slightly downcast look, his tears had dried up as well._

"_Yea..." I said when I remembered walking and finding him and what day it was. " First before I continue do you remember waking up? Because I think we're in a dream that connected our minds."_

"_No, I don't remember waking up so you must be right." _

"_OK. Did you do anything for New Years?" I asked with a nervous voice. 'Why am so nervous?'_

"_No, not really. I just went to bed. Why?" He answered with a suspicious look._

"_No reason, I was just curious." I said quickly. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' "I did the same thing as you, just so you know." My face started to heat up. 'Crap! Am I Blushing?'_

_Lightning giggled as he looked at my blushing face. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"_

_'For all that is holy, stop blushing!' My face was beet red right now with lightning pointing it out. "Aww.. I give up. I don't even know why I'm bushing.."_

"_That's okay! But I still think it's cute." He said still giggling._

"_Lightning!"_

"_OK, sorry..."_

"_It's alright." I said my blush fading as was the dream. "I'm just glad we got to see each other before we are separated again..."_

"_S-separated! But I don't want to loose you again!" He yelled remembering that we were in a dream._

"_Lightning just remember that we'll see each other again. Just push on until then and I will too. After all, our friendship expands across time and space after all." I said with a reassuring smile as a single tear escaping my eye. "When I get back to you, let's go meet your family."_

"_Yeah! Until then!" He replied with a smile as well as his tears streamed freely down his face._

_The dream then dissolved with lightning disappearing leaving me in darkness as I waited too wake up._

_~Dream End~_

When I awoke my pillow was soaked with my tears from my wet face. I decided to get up and take a shower before everyone else woke up. Hopefully no one saw that my pillow was wet. I turned on the shower to Luke-warm so it wouldn't burn me as I got in. I stripped down and got in as I let the water cascade over me. I slowly turned the water to hot as I stood there enjoying the warmth. I focused on all the events that had taken place in the last 48 hours. Angel passed away and I buried her, a starved Mightyena had appeared as I went to go visit Angels grave, I learned to use telepathy and opened a portal to the Pokémon world, And I got to see and talk to Lightning in a dream. Wow... A _lot_ happened in the last 48 hours.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off with a towel. Wrapping myself with it and picking up my clothes I walked back in to my room for a change of clothes. Throwing my clothes in the laundry basket I got dressed in my usual attire (See Chapter 1: Home?) and headed over to the kitchen to make my standard egg sandwich.

"You done crying baby?" Came a snide voice from behind me. _'Ugh, not now.'_

I turned to face Matt as he leaned against the kitchen doorway frame with a big cruel smile plastered across his face. "I don't now what you mean." I replied with an innocent look.

"You can't pull that. You were gone all day yesterday and I could hear crying in your room last night." He said with his smile still there.

"What does it matter to you?" I replied with an annoyed look.

"Oh nothing, just that bitch of yours is gone and I was going to throw a party to celebrate." He said his smile getting wider.

"...Take that back that back..." I mumbled as anger flared inside me._ 'He did not just go there.'_

"What did you call her? Angel wasn't it? I think worlds biggest bitch would have been better." He continued, taking pleasure in my pain.

"Take that back, if you know what's good for you.." I said my voice dangerously quiet.

"It's such a shame she DIED from such an _unfortunate_ heart attack. I mean all I did was put something special in her food." He said with a fake frown on his face.

"You did _what_..." I said voice barely a whisper. My anger had reached it's boiling point. "You are better have not been the reason she's dead..." My hands were balled up into fists by my sides and were shaking madly. My head was looking down with my hair covering my eyes.

"You know I wonder where her body is? It would be great for some food, I mean fried _bitch _does sound good right now." He finished with his sadistic smile reaching the sides of his face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY BASTERED!" I screamed as I rushed him.

He smirked as he pulled out a small box, a taser. Being to fast for him I punched him straight, braking his nose upon contact as he flew in to the hallway. Blood was splattered against my fist and the floor from his face. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran up to him and stomped on his hand with the taser, the sickening sound of bones breaking could be heard as several of the bones in his hand broke or shattered. I pried the taser out of his now broken hand as he screamed out in pain.

His twin sister ran into the hall in front of me, but stopped as her eyes widened in horror as she saw Matt. I turned on the taser and shocked Matt into a painful unconsciousness before I turned to Brianna. She said nothing as she looked at me fear evident on her face.

"If you know what's good for you and him, you'll take him to see a doctor and never try to torture me to satisfy your sadistic self again, got it?" I said in a threatening voice as my anger subsided.

She nodded and dragged her brother to the front door, calling 911 as she pulled out her phone.

I sighed as I went to my parents room. I slowly opened the door just in case. _'Seriously? How did they manage to sleep through that?' _I thought as I saw both my dad and step-mother soundly asleep on their bed. My father had long messy hair like mine but was jet black instead. He also had brown eyes that did not match mine in anyway so I supposed that I got it from my mother. Their weren't any picture of her so I never actually knew what she looked like.

I quietly closed the door and walked back to where I beat up Matt. _'Wow.' _I thought as I looked at all the blood that was on the floor. There were spots of blood littering the floor and a small pool of it at the spot where he was not to long ago. I had a painful flashback of Darkrai when I looked at the small pool of blood. I must have hit him a lot harder then I thought. I went into the kitchen and pulled out some paper towels and bleach before I came back to clean up the mess I had made.

By the time I was finished the room smelt strongly of bleach. It burned my nose and made my eyes water so I left the room quickly. It was then that I remembered my hand must still have blood on it from punching Matt so hard. I looked at it and sure enough it was covered in dried blood. I grimaced and went to the bathroom to clean it up. When I finished the phone rang so I picked it up and answered in my butler-like voice.

"Hello this is the Hills residence how may I help you?" I said as I picked it up.

"Don't give me that Steven. I just want you to know that my brother has broken all the bones in his hand and he's going to have to wear a cast for a month before he can take it off thanks to you. I hope your happy." Came Brianna's voice.

"I'm not going to say I'm happy, because I'm not. I'm far from it in fact. But I will say he got what he deserved. You guys have been torturing me my whole life, so this is just a _little_ payback for how much you guys did to me. And I swear that if you guys do something like this again, you'll both be in a lot more worse condition then he is now." I replied with venom in my voice.

"You're not the same boy we used to bully back then. What happened to you?" She said her voice cracking.

"I grew up." I replied before hanging up.

_XXX_

The incident with Matt never reached my parents ears. They just made up a lie and told them that he had fallen down the stairs at his friends house. They believed it and told him they get him anything they wanted too ease the pain.

One month after that he had healed all is physical injuries and was back in top condition, but his mental injuries never healed. Being true to her word, she and her brother never bullied me again and left me be. The most they would do to me now, was shoot me either terrified or angry glances before stalking off to gather. They never separated again and stayed together so they could watch each others backs just in case.

When my birthday came up nothing happened. It was just a normal day like any other. So I became age 15 quietly and unnoticed. During the time that I had alone I went and visited Angel's grave and thought about my involvement with the Pokémon world. The days moved on like this as time went on with nothing in particular happening until one day.

_~Time Skip~ 1 year_

"Alright everyone we're going to Yellowstone National Park for a vacation tomorrow, so be ready to go by then, okay?" Announced my Father. "That mean's you too Steven."

My jaw hit the floor. They _never _took me with them on vacations. They always left me at the house to take care of things as the had the time of there lives.

"Y-you're not k-kidding, r-right?" I stuttered not believing what I had just heard.

"Of course I'm not kidding." He said with a laugh. "You _are _family after all."

My father had a the figure of a man who worked a lot. He was wearing a red and orange plaid button up shirt with a red tie. His shirt was tucked into some tan pants that stayed on his waist due to the black belt he wore. He finished the look with some black work shoes and socks. He was usually a crabby person that always yelled at me when I did something wrong so it caught me off guard when he laughed so... so happily.

When what he had said finally sunk in I nearly shouted for joy. _'Maybe he's finally counting me as his son!' _I thought joyously. I then ran to get ready for tomorrow missing my family's' sinister smiles.

I had just become 16 two months ago so I would be able to drive now. But I didn't care, I was going on my first vacation with my family. I stuffed a bunch of clothes in a plain black bag and set it on my bed. I then ran out to the back yard and proceeded to walk to Angels grave.

When I arrived I sat down on the grass in front of it. The hill was covered in flowers since it was early spring and her grave was perfectly tranquil and undisturbed. It calmed me as I sat in front of it.

"Hey Angel. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave. Where am I going? I'm going to Yellowstone National Park! It's one of the many parks in California that his undisturbed by humans. I even heard that there were geysers there! The family is letting me go with them and I think Dad is finally seeing me as his son! Anyways I wanted to tell you this because I won't be seeing you for a while. But just know that I still think you are the best mother I've ever known. By the way how are you and mother and doing?" I said as I watched her grave.

I kept talking like this for some time as I talked to the air as if she were there. Finally I got up and bid her farewell seeing that it was quickly approaching nighttime. I left her grave not knowing that the would be the last time I'd ever see it. I walked away as her grave faded away behind the bushes and trees.

_~Time Skip~ Afternoon of the next day_

We arrived at Yellowstone National Park at around noon and decided to go see the cliffs first. I was like a little kid again as I awed at all the new things I was seeing. My brother and sister did the same thing, but still did not talk to me. This made me a little sad but I pushed it off as nothing as we steadily hiked to the to top of the cliff. My step-mother had the hardest time because she was so out of shape but it was still fun never the less.

"My gosh Steven your like a little ball of explosives bouncing around like that." My said exasperated. "What are you? A little kid?"

I giggled in response and continued bouncing around. I then thought about how I was acting and giggled again as it reminded me of guild master Wigglytuff.

Finally we reached top with everyone gasping for breath except me. I ran over to the edge of the cliff and took in the view. I smiled as I looked behind me at my family but frowned when I saw them all smiling at me weird. Their frowns grew into large sinister smiles as my father pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

**BANG!**

My chest exploded in pain as my family laughed maniacally at my pain. But it wasn't the pain that got to me, it was the fact that my own father had shot me.

"Did you really think that I cared about you?" My father said darkly. "I could never care for an accident."

With that I fell over the edge of the cliff. The wind rushed passed my ears as I fell. I thought I was losing consciousness when my vision of the cliff started to rapidly disappear through a small black circle until it disappeared. But I was still conscious as I fell through darkness.

"Did you really think you could escape me Steven?" Said the voice from my dream so many years ago. "You are _not _done suffering. You will now suffer even more then you ever have."

I could nothing as I fell through space, listening to that voice. I felt it's presence leave as fell, leaving me in darkness. Then an unimaginable pain ripped through my body. Every part of my body hurt with the pain, and all I could do was endure the pain.

The pain was still there after what seemed like forever. I just kept falling. Then it all came to an end as I finally lost consciousness...

**Finally I finished this chapter! Ugh, my back hurts. I really need to stop hunching over. Well I hopped you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Oh I'm also accepting OCs now, so if you want to put him/her in please follow this:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Sex/Gender:  
Species:  
Description of what he/she looks like:  
Description of personality:**

**And I've still got yours ****LilacFlowinn. Now without further ado. Nyah!**


	5. Chapter 4: Karma's a Beep

**Hey I'm back with my good friend Karma! Karma say hello.**

**Karma: You yelled at your sister... justice _will _be served...**

**Um... Okay. Well any way I'm back with another chapter and I made this one especially for you guys. With some extras *laughs like an idiot* well here you guys go, a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Again? Fine. I do not own Pokémon in any way (unless you count the ones in my games) GameFreek dose.**

**Now With out further ado. BEGIN! Nyah!**

_Chapter 4: SPECIAL Karma's a *Beep*****_

_~PoV~ 3rd Person_

In a secluded spot of a forest a young, (but not a child mind you) shiny Glaceon stood practicing her Ice Beam attack while combining it with the move Icy Wind making the victim (in this case a poor rock) get pushed backed while being Frozen at the same time. She sent a wave of ice cold wind at the rock, but before it could hit it a beam of pure cold energy shot through it freezing the rock. The wind then hit the rock sending it into a tree. Satisfied, she sat on her hunches and promptly started to giggle like a little kid.

"Haha! You look like a ice sculpture you silly rock." She giggled. "You could never stand up to the Great Erica!"

She then sighed, all her laughter and cheer gone. _'I really want someone to play with, I'm lonely.' _She thought longingly.

All of the sudden a Lucario fell out of the sky right in front of her. She jumped slightly before puffing out her cheeks in irritation. She shot an Ice Wave (as she liked to call her combo) into the sky to tell it of for scaring her only to watch it disappear through a random portal.

"Hmph!" she then looked down at the Lucario only to see it was unconscious. _'Well I guess I can watch it for now.' _She thought as she looked at it. She sat on her hunches and waited for it to wake up.

_~Location~ Some big building (Office)_

Brat Hill sat in his office looking over some papers. He sighed and sat back in his chair thinking about what had happened in Yellowstone. He smiled, re-seeing the look of shock and betrayal on his son's face after he had shot him, but then frowned. His son had looked more happy then he had seen him in his entire life when he had told him he was coming with him. He had been so happy that it kind of rubbed off on him. He shook that thought away as he thought about what his birth had brought. _'He was the reason she's dead, you can't let it get to you.'_

_'If he had never been born She would still be alive.' _He thought.

As he thought about it more he realized he had never actually _loved _his original wife. He had just wanted her for her body. He smiled at this thought as his mind was finally eased of all regret. He would not regret what he had done to his "son". He now went quietly back to work his messed up mind eased completely of _all _regret.

From a vent above the room floated a Haunter who was trying _very _hard not to laugh at this man. He had searched his memories when he had possessed him earlier. He absolutely loved to terrify people. Ever since he had accidentally come into this world he had been terrifying this people to no end. He would love scaring the living soul out of his body. He then faded down too the front of the door and began his scare.

_~PoV 2nd~ Brat [this is going to be fun, hehe]_

He sorted through the papers when he thought he saw something move out of the corner of my eye. He shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing until...

"Da-ad." Came a voice that he thought was gone from the world forever.

He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. There stood Steven at the door, if you could call _it_ him. It looked just like him except he had a bullet wound where he had been shot on that fateful day and had broken ribs poking out of his chest with blood dripping off them staining the floor. It was a gruesome scene too look at that nearly made him puke.

He jumped out of his chair and backed up to the wall behind him. "S-stay away you d-demon!" He shouted unable to keep his fear in check.

"Why did you kill me dad? I thought you loved me." 'Steven' said in a sad eerie voice.

Brat simply cowered in the corner of the room, his courage leaving him, trying to get away as 'Steven' started to walk towards him.

"Oh wait, you never loved me." 'Steven' said his voice becoming quiet. "You tortured me with your every breath. Isn't that right father?"

Brat let out a small whine as 'Steven' stood over him.

"I think you need to be punished for what you did to me, Father..." 'Steven' said darkly into his ear before letting out a maniacal laugh.

No one heard his screams.

_~Location~ Hill's House_

Rachel Hill waddled through the her house as she laughed thinking about what they had done to that little brat they had called their son.

"Oh, what a wonderfully devious plan that was!" She laughed. "I can't believe he actually fell for it. I mean all we had to do was smuggle that gun in to the Park and shoot that little brat we called a son right off the cliff and I our lives are complete. And that's not even the best part. There Have been no reports of a body meaning that he must have been eaten by the wild life! Oh the joy of not having him around any more!"

Although no one was in the house, she still talked as if someone was there. She talked like this to keep herself from getting slightly lonely, but she really didn't need to. But unfortunately for her, everything she had said was recorded thanks to the twins secret surveillance system. They had installed it several years ago to spy on Steven.

She kept walking until she got to the walk-in freezer. "I think some desert is in order for the wonderful achievement we have accomplished." She said to no one in particular.

She opened the door and waddled in, looking for some delectable Ice cream to devour. As she rummaged around at the back of walk-in freezer a portal opened up outside it. A freezing cold wind came out and slammed the door shut which was than frozen solid and sealing it as a cold beam of power shot into it.

Rachel yelped when she heard the freezer door slam shut behind her. She quickly waddled to open up but found it wouldn't budge an inch. She screamed when she couldn't open it up and started to ram it in hopes of breaking it down. But it would not budge. She screamed for help but no one would hear her cries for help as she slowly froze...

_~Location~ Bar_

The Twins walked out of the town bar now satisfyingly drunk (if you pay attention to the time line you'll know they're both 18). They slowly walked home as they tried to not fall over as they hung on to each other. They walked past the town and arrived at home. They walked in and looked around hopping to find their mom, but did not see her so they decided to go to bed early in hopes of getting rid of their drunkenness.

As they got in bed (they shared one king-sized bed together), the sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the house as the living room window broke open. Thinking quickly, Brianna jumped out of the bed and grabbed a house phone they kept in there room and dialed 911. She waited as the phone rang in her ear to tell them wear she was. The operator picked up and she quickly told them that their was a robber and where the location of the house was.

Meanwhile Matt got up and pulled a shotgun from under the bed and positioned himself near the door. His sister got off the phone and pulled out a pistol from her side of the bed. They didn't have authority to have guns, but they didn't care. She then looked back at her brother with a face full of fear.

Her brother noticed this and mouthed what to her. She just raised her finger and pointed behind him. He looked behind him and jumped back with a yell at what he saw. "Steven's" head was sticking out of the wall staring at him.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here!" Matt yelled, hiding his utter fear at seeing his supposedly dead step-brother.

"Why I just wanted to come and give my greetings to my wonderful twin siblings." He said in a creepily happy voice as he moved all the way through the wall, exposing his body. He had the bullet wound where their dad had shot him telling them that he was indeed dead. His ribs poked out of his stomach that where dripping with blood on to the floor as he smiled at them with sadistic expression.

_~PoV~Matt 2nd Person_

Matt screamed as he fired his shotgun at "Steven" spraying blood on to the wall behind him and leaving a hole in his stomach. But the wound phased its self back together and he stared at Matt with a sad expression as Matt's eyes widened in absolute horror.

Matt quickly turned to his sister to yell at her to get out of here, but found the body of his sister with a hole in her stomach and blood pooling around her. He couldn't believe it. _He _had shot his own sister. I didn't make any sense. How did he shoot her when he clearly shoot "Steven".

"It's such a pity that she had to die isn't it brother." "Steven" said with a obviously fake tone of sadness. "But on the bright side, now it's just you and me." He finished with a sadistic smile as he began to walk closer.

Matt tried desperately to move to his sister but his body would not move. He could only watch as "Steven" got closer.

"Steven" leaned in close so his mouth was near Matt's ear and whispered. "You and me are going to have so much _fun, _Matt." He then leaned back and laughed maniacally as Matt could only guess what happened next.

He didn't have to wait long...

_~Time Back Up and PoV change~ Brianna_

"Why I just wanted to come and give my greetings to my wonderful twin siblings."

She raised her pistol and shot "Steven" in the head when his whole body came out of the wall. He looked at her with a hole in his head with a disappointed expression.

"You naughty girl, I'm going to have to punish you." He said with a sadistic smirk as the hole in his head phased away.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of her brother. She could only watch as he brought his hand through her brothers head in a swift motion cutting it in half. Her brother fell to the floor in his own pool of blood. She tried to move, to scream, anything, but she couldn't.

"Aah. That felt good, maybe you'd like a turn, Hmm." He said as he walked away from her brother's body an towards her.

She stared at him, eyes full of absolute horror. He smiled an evil smile and leaned in front of her, his face inches away from hers.

"I do hope you enjoy this pleasure you're about to experience, because I certainly am." He said with the smile of a demon before leaning back and laughing manically.

She finally regained control of her body and tried to move but found she couldn't. She could only scream...

_~Time Skip and PoV Change~ 3rd Person_

A Haunter who had evolved into a Gengar not to long ago glided out of the Hill house satisfied with what he had done. He giggled at the faces his victims had made as he remembered what he had done.

"That was fun, I should do it again some time." He said as he giggled happily. Normally he would never go _that _far, but when he saw what they had done. He knew they more then deserved it.

Suddenly without warning a portal opened up in midair sucking him in with him laughing as he arrived back in his own world thinking, _'I wonder when they will wake up. If they ever do.'_

_~PoV~ Unknown_

Officer 001 as every one called him sat in his office looking over the cases. He sighed and sat back. _'Why?' _He thought, _'Right when I've figured them out they go and do __**that**__.'_

The whole family that he had been investigating had all fallen into comas from.. guilt he guessed. They had found the wife frozen in the walk-in Freezer but still alive. The twins they found in their room with illegal weapons on the ground next to the crazed coma infused bodies. The father was in his office at work in the same state as the twins, but he had a long gash across his stomach.

When they looked around the twins room they had found a secret trapdoor under their bed that ran into a room filled with computers and other equipment. The computers had surveillance footage of the entire house at all times of the day and mics that recorded all sound. The only time of day they didn't get anything was right after their mother had confessed about what they had done unknowingly and walked into the freezer.

He had all the evidence to convict them all for at least 10 to 15 years but they all fell into a coma.

"Why!?" He yelled as he slammed his fist on to his desk. "Why did those scum of the Earth bastards have to fall into some damned comas! They should be sentenced to death for what they did to this poor boy!"

He wouldn't be acting this way if he hadn't seen some of the footage for what they had done to the poor boy named Steven. He sighed letting out his anger and continued to work with renewed determination. He didn't care how long it took, He would no matter what make sure that as soon as they got out of those comas, they'd immediately get sent to prison.

But what he didn't know is that each one of them would not wake up for 15 years, and during that time they'd all have endless nightmares torturing them the whole way. By the time they got out of their comas they'd have no home to return to and a jail cell waiting for them. So yeah. Karma's hitting them _hard._

_~PoV~ Steven_

I opened my eye to see the shade of a tree over me. I sat up and looked around. I was at the edge of a forest clearing and I was lying next too what appeared to be a white and blue ball. Upon closer inspection I found that it was a young looking shiny Glaceon.

My eyes then traveled down to myself. I was covered in blue and black fur with cream colored fur on my torso. My hands had become paws with spikes on the back of them. I knew then that I had become a Lucario, but one without a chest spike. I smiled as I waited for the sleeping Pokémon to wake up.

I had returned to the Pokémon world.

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait. A lot of thins kept happening so I got little done. But I'll try too do better so I hope you liked the chapter. Oh yea.**

**Erica the shiny Glaceon belongs to LilacFlowinn and I plan to keep her as a pernamant character.**

**Sorry for those of you who wanted the family to die but I just couldn't do it to them. So I'm sorry. **

**So without further ado. Nyah!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunited

**[Edit] Same as before**

**mockstevenh is back with yet another chapter, yeah! I'm sorry for the wait. I had gotten far behind in school work so I wasn't really able to get that much down. But on the bright side, Spring break is coming up for me so I will have a lot more time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon GameFreek does.**

**ON TO THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 5: Reunited_

The Glaceon finally woke up about five minuets after I did. The Glaceon yawned as she awoke and looked around.

"I see you finally woke up." I said with a slight chuckle.

She jumped up and backed away. "I-I should be saying that to you!" She said with her cheeks puffed out and a blush clearly visible on her white fur. "I-I mean you were the one who dropped down on me from out of no where."

"I did?" I said with an idiotic expression.

"Y-yes!" She said with a huff.

"Oh." I said, not really understanding what she had just said. "Well I'm sorry. Oh! I'm Steven, who are you?" I said holding my paw out to her.

"I'm Erica. Why are you holding out your paw?" She said, her embarrassment replaced with curiosity.

"Oh whoops." I said withdrawing my paw. "I forgot most Pokémon don't do that."

"Most Pokémon?" Erica said, her curiosity intensifying. "I've never seen any Pokémon do that before."

_'Crap.' _I thought while scratching the back of my head with my paw. _'Should I tell her?'_

"Your weird." She giggled.

_'Well I guess not.' _I thought giggling a bit with her. Then a thought crossed my mind. _'When was the last time I ate?' _as if to answer my question, my stomach growled announcing it's emptiness.

"Wow, your stomachs loud Steven" She giggled, only to stop when her stomach growled as well. We were both laughing now.

"Come on let's head over to town to get something to eat." She said once her laughing subsided. She then began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in Oran Forest." she said, without turning.

I looked up an immediately noticed the trees were covered in blue Oran berries. I ran to catch up with her, but stayed a little bit behind so she could lead the way. "So what were you doing out here?" I asked, wanting to make conversation and to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"I was training to enter the contest in town." She said with a glint in her eye, but then sighed. "But, I need to have a team of three or four members at least in order to enter, and I only have three months until they stop allowing contestants to enter."

"Uh... what's the town that we're headed to called?" I said, remembering that there was never any contest before in Treasure town. "And who's hosting the contest?"

She looked at me with a questioning face before answering. "It's called Treasure town, home of the Explorers, and the Guild master Wigglytuff is hosting it." She said, then a look of inspiration dawned on her face. "Will you join my team?" She said, jumping in anticipation.

I considered her for moment while weighing the options in my mind. "Maybe." I told her, not wanting to say no unless I had to. Her face fell and I quickly added, "I just need to find someone that lives near the town first, Okay?" Her face lifted some.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she asked, "So who's this someone you're looking for?"

"His name is-" I stopped mid-sentence as I picked up a familiar scent in the area. It was one that I could never forget as long as I lived. Just to make sure, I concentrated as I looked for the aura of the Pokémon I was looking for. A few feet in front of us behind the undergrowth and trees was the exact person I was looking for. I quickly dashed forward pass Erica and through the trees and plowed right into a Luxray, who fell onto his back with a yelp.

"Lightning!" I yelled as I hugged him as tight as possible to make sure he wouldn't disappear. "It's really you Lightning!"

"Um, who are you?" He said, still shocked at what had just happened.

"It's me!" I yelled as tears of utter joy began to fall down my blue furred cheeks soaking his fur. "It's Steven!"

His eyes winded before he returned the hug now crying as well. "Please don't let this be a dream." He whispered as he cried.

"It's not a dream Lightning! This is _real_!" I yelled, my voice muffled by his fur.

Erica came through the trees and saw us hugging each other and crying. She seemed lost at what to do. So she just sat there with conflicting emotions.

Suddenly a loud growl broke through the noise. I stopped hugging lighting as I got off with an embarrassed face, my cheeks soaked and covered in a red blush. Lightning laughed as he got up too with a huge smile spread across his face. "Looks like someones hungry." He said, laughing until another growl ripped through the air.

"You're one to talk." I said laughing too.

We both laughed before we noticed Erica sitting a few feet away with a troubled look. "Who's the Glaceon?" Lightning said offhandedly.

"Oh, that's Erica." I said as I went over to get her attention. "Hey Erica, are you alright?"

"W-what?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do when I saw you two crying."

"Sorry about that." I said before my stomach growled once more reminding me of it's status. "But let's talk latter. I really need something to eat." they both nodded and we continued on to treasure town.

_~Time Skip~ 10 Minuets_

We arrived at the the crossroads through the east entrance. It was a dirt road intersection that went in all four directions. North was the guild, south was the beach, west was Treasure Town, and east led to the rest of the region. When we arrived the first thing I noticed was the large banner over Spinda's cafe. Both Lightning and Erica passed by the banner and went in without even looking at it. I looked up at it and it read:

**Spinda's cafe: Best berry smoothies around!**

I then quickly followed them as they made their way into town. I couldn't see much of the town due to the large crowd. All I could really see was the road and Erica who was in front of me.

"So Lightning, do you live around here?" Erica asked as we followed Lightning through the crowded streets of the town. _'Why is it so crowded?' _I thought as looked at all the Pokémon crowding the road. I could barely see the town through the crowd.

"Yes, my home is past the town." He said as he smiled at her, making sure not to flash his fangs. "Just follow me."

After a few minuets of navigating through the crowed we finally popped out of it and made our way too the cliff. There wasn't much of a difference except that the trees were now twice their size. The cliff known as Sharpedo Bluff had one simple dirt road running from the town to the edge of the cliff. If you looked at the cliff from a distance you could see that it looked like a Sharpedo face was carved into the face of the cliff. There were two trees on the edge of the cliff's right side and a fence on the left. In front of the cliff near the edge stood a poll with a cloth of some sorts with some strange Pokémon drawings on it. Right behind the poll was a bush that held our destination.

"Um... Why are we at Sharpedo Bluff?" She asked. Both Lightning and me smirked as we made are way over to the bush that led to Sharpedo Bluff's interior. She gasped when she saw the stairs leading down into the cliff and followed us in. When we arrived inside her shock only increased.

"Wow." Was all she said as her jaw dropped.

Inside you could see the cliff opening to the ocean. There was a line of jagged rocks that lined the edge, looking just like a Sharpedo bottom jaw. Right by the entrance were a few baskets of berries to eat. In the back of the cave like structure was a a small fountain for drinking water. There was some grass growing around on the floor as well as some plant life growing on the walls. On the floor there were two hay beds as well as some hay in the corner to make beds for guests.

Both Lightning and me giggled at her reaction before going over to the berries in the baskets. We both grabbed a berry from the baskets and began to eat. I looked at Erica and noticed she was staring at the view of the ocean as the sun set on the horizon while she sat at the interior cliff's edge. I sighed and brought her a pecha berry from the pile. I sat down next to her as I laid the berry next to her. Lighting soon joined my side and we all watched the beautiful colors of the sunset play across the water.

When the sun finally set and had all eaten our fill we each got one of the hay beds too sleep (but first made Erica a bed) deciding to talk in the morning. I smiled as I lay my back down on the hay Thinking, _'I'm finally home.'_ before closing my eyes and drifting of to sleep.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Remember that I accept _any _kind of criticism and I won't be mad at you if you do so. Also I'm still accepting OCs, so if you want your character put in the story just send me the following:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Sex/Gender:  
Species:  
Description of what he/she looks like:  
Description of personality:**

**Don't forget to leave a review! So without further ado. Nyah!**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Team

**Hey I'm back guys! Guess what, I reached 1,000 views! I never thought I would have so many views or people that like this story. This makes me really happy. Also I'm sorry I took so long. I got lazy and kept getting headaches. Anyways I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon GameFreek does, though I do own my OCs.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 6: A New Team_

I woke up with the sun still down and immediately thought of something to do while I wait for the others to wake up. I made my way pass them and head up the stairs, but not before grabbing Oran berry. I came up the stairs berry in hand err... paw and sat down on the cliff edge waiting for the sun to come up. I then brought the berry to my mouth and sniffed it.

It smelt kind of like an orange but now that I think about it, it did look just like an orange beside the color. I took a bite and I could feel the mix of flavors running down my tongue. It tasted really good and had the after taste of a perfectly ripe orange. I couldn't really explain the initial taste because I had nothing to relate it to. The only thing I can say about it is that it tasted magnificent.

I finished the berry in the next bite by eating it whole, it was actually quite small. I looked up when I heard the noise of paws coming up to me. Lightning sat next to me as we waited for the sun to rise. I looked over at him only to see him yawn. He looked kind of cute when he did that despite his furious look. I giggled at the sight while thinking that. He looked over at me questionably only to see me yawn as well. I couldn't help it, his yawn was contagious. He giggled at me when I yawned, then laughing when I stopped. I couldn't help this either as I too started to laugh.

When we finally stopped we looked back at the horizon smiling broadly at the morning cheer. It got a bit cold so I scooted closer to Lightning to keep out the cold better. If he noticed he did not do anything to say he did. A few moments later the sky began to get steadily brighter as dark blue turned to blue. Then the sun peaked out over the mountains casting a pink glow over cliff and the sky.

"I never did tell you did I?" Lighting asked, more to himself then me, as we stared at the horizon.

"Tell me what Lighting?" I asked, curious as to what he didn't tell me.

"Remember when Grovyle was still here?" He asked. When I nodded he continued. "Well one morning while you were still asleep me and Grovyle came up here to watch the sun rise. You know what he told me?" I shook my head. "He told me that when he came here he was dumbfounded by the sun rise. He told me that seeing it only strengthened his resolve to change the future. At the time I didn't know what he met that. I only found out latter when you told me what happened to the Pokémon of the future. When you disappeared for the first time." He was smiling when he said all this. Tears gleamed in his eyes when he looked over to me. "I'm glad you are okay Steven."

I smiled and hugged him saying, "I'm glad your okay too Lightning."

We embraced for a few moments before he asked the question I had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "So Steven how did you get here exactly? I thought you couldn't get though your portal. Also why don't you have a chest spike? I thought all Lucarios had chest spikes."

I sighed before telling him, "I had hopped you wouldn't ask that. Oh well, but first, as for your second question I have one theory for it that goes with my past. So we will be here awhile, okay?"

"Alright, we have all the time in the world, so go ahead." He replied.

Before I could start I was interrupted by the sound of paws coming towards us. I turned to see Erica sitting down on the other side of me. I looked over at her and then asked, "Do you want to listen too?"

She nodded, though she looked like she was still asleep. I then began to tell them how my life was when I was in my world. I told them about how I was mistreated earning a gasp from Erica, but I ignored it and continued on. I started farther back for Erica's sake seeing as I told Lightning a about my past, up to the point where I had gone to his world. I then continued the back story, skipping Lightning's and my adventures, from where I had been separated from Lightning. When I got to the part about Angel, Erica asked what a dog was so I told her to think of a Mightyena but without the white and a lot less ferocious looking. Continuing, I reached the part where I linked with Lightning in a dream getting a 'wow' from Erica. I ignored her and reached the part where I beat up Matt.

"I can't believe he was the reason Angel died." I said keeping back some tears. "I won't ever forgive that horrible excuse for a brother." Lightning saw the distress in me and put a comforting tail around me. I sent him a metal thank you before continuing on. I finally at long last reached the part where me and my family had gone to Yellowstone national park. I kept talking up until the part where we reached the cliff.

"When we arrived at the top I immediately went to the edge of the cliff. When I turned around the first thing I noticed was them all smiling at me weird, then my dad pulled out a gun." I said with venom drenching my words. I saw the quizzical looks they were giving me so I told them to imagine a tiny pebble being shot out of a L-shaped metal object at the speed of a thunder bolt attack. They nodded and I continued. "My dad then preceded to shoot me in the chest right where my chest spike _should_ be. They then laughed like the manics they were as I fell of the cliff back words." I sighed heavily, having relived that part of my life, before telling them how I had fallen through what seemed like a portal and heard a voice. After I told them what the voice had said I finished by telling them how pain had erupted through my body before blacking out.

I was then tackle/hugged by Lightning causing me to fall backwards onto the ground as he tried to comfort me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Steven." He cried while I could not due to my anger at my family which was drastically depleting.

I sighed at not being able to hold on to my anger. "Thanks Lightning, I needed that." I said hugging him back.

Soon Erica joined the hug not wanting to be left out. "Guys it's great that you care for me so much, but can we move this hug away from the cliff edge?" I said somewhat nervously.

They got the point and got off me so we could move away from the cliff edge before talking me to the ground again. Erica was laughing like a little child as she said, "This is fun!"

Both Lightning and me laughed along with her before I remembered something Erica had told me yesterday. "Hey Lightning." I asked.

"Yes Steven?" Lightning said as he and Erica got up off me.

"Would you be willing to help Erica join the contest?" I asked, finally understanding why there were so many Pokémon in the town yesterday.

"Sure," He said with a smile. "I've been itching for a real challenge for quite a while anyways."

That was when Erica decided it was a _great_ time to break our ear drums as she screeched in happiness saying, "YES! I CAN FINALLY ENTER THE CONTEST!"

"Um. Ow?" Lightning and I said as we rubbed our ears. We had actually forgotten she was there.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy." She said as she jumped around all giddy like, barely able to contain her excitement.

Lightning and I laughed for a bit before we got up, then a thought occurred to me. "Hey Lightning? Can we go practice?" I asked. "I haven't fought like an actual Pokémon in over 4 years."

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah!" He said, seeming to come out of a daze. "Lets go to the beach so I can help you recall the basics."

"K!" I said, with a bit of a giddy voice. _'Yeah! I get to practice with Lightning again!' _We then got up and made our way to the town.

Erica noticed we were leaving and yelled, "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" before dashing off after us with her cheeks puffed out in childish irritation.

_~Time Skip~ 1 hour_

I focused my mind as I brought my paws to my side. Soon a small blue sphere formed and launched it at Lightning as he charged at me from the waves. The small, seemingly innocent, sphere whizzed past Lightning's ear as he dodged before exploding in the water behind him, causing a fountain of water to shoot up some twenty or so feet in the air. I was then tackled to the ground as lightning rammed me.

"HA!" Lightning yelled as he stood over me, pinning me successfully to the ground. "I win again!"

"Dang it..." I grumbled to myself. "You just _had_ to have the 4 year advantage..."

"Aww. Don't be like that Steven." Lightning said playfully as he got off me, allowing me to get up. "Besides I was hardly trying, and I know you can do a lot better then that."

It was the early afternoon as me and Lightning battled on the beach. Erica was shopping for some supplies while I constantly get beat up. The beach had many large rock formations that were tinted slightly red from who knows what. The back of the beach preceded into a jungle that me and Lightning did never really explore because it only goes for about mile before dropping off a cliff into the ocean. The sand was tan as sand was suppose to be and got darker as it continued into the ocean. The ocean glistened from the rays of the sun giving it a pure and mystical look as it washed on to shore before being drawn back in.

"I know, but you know it's kind of hard to practice your moves when you can't even use them." I sighed. "But I will sti-" I didn't get to finish as I was launched toward the sea by a flying brown ball of fluff with a loud grunt.

Me and the brown fluff landed into the see with a splash while Lightning just stood there with a shocked look plastered across his face. I groaned as I stood up in the shallow water with the now soaked brown ball of hair in my arms. I looked at it as it groaned as well. I was surprised to find it was an Eevee, it was about a third of the size of lightning so I could easily hold it in my arms. It also had this strange necklace on with three stones strapped to it. It appeared to be knocked out so I took it to the shore to heal him up.

Suddenly another blur of something whizzed past me but a lot bigger. It also splashed in the water but it quickly got up and rushed back to the shore right by me. He panted as I got a better look at him. He was a Quilava with blue fur that expands to the back of his body with a yellow underbelly and red spots on his head. His eyes were a nice hazel color and seemed to burn with a determination of some sort.

I didn't have to wait long to find out what the determination was for because suddenly a big and _very _angry Ryhorn burst out of the jungle. I sighed and looked at the panting Quilava.

"What did you do?" Lightning asked him incredulously.

He looked up as if noticing us for the first time before smiled nervously. "We kind of hit her with a rock when we were training."

I groaned and gave him his Eevee friend before walking over to Lightning. "How are we going to calm down the Ryhorn?" I asked.

"_We _aren't going to do anything." Lightning said, surprising me. "They should be able to handle it _just _fine, look." he says pointing behind me at them with his paw while sitting down, his star tipped tail swishing behind him.

I look behind me to see both the Quilava and the Eevee standing side by side. The Quilava's flame on it's back was dark blue for some reason. The Eevee shook out the water in it's fur in a dog like fashion before growling and glowing white. My eyes went wide seeing it evolve into a Jolteon as it only lasted a second. I looked behind me and giggled at Lightning's open mouth. Before wondering how the Eevee evolved into a Jolteon without a Thunder Stone. I then remembered the necklace it was wearing. _'One of the stones on there must have been a Thunder Stone. But why did he not evolve when it was touching him earlier?' _I thought to myself.

A load roar then caused me to remember the rampaging Ryhorn as it snapped me out of my thoughts. I was about to give it a piece of my mind but stopped as I remembered what Lightning told me. I sighed and sat down by him as I got ready to watch the battle.

The Jolteon then dashed toward the Ryhorn at the speed of... well, lightning. It circled round her before it glowed yet again with the power of evolution. It turned into a Flareon and scorched the back of the Ryhorn's head with Flamethrower. While this was going on, the Quilava was distracting the Ryhorn up front by throwing small embers at her as he dodged her swipes at him. When the Flareon was getting ready to launch the flamethrower at the Ryhorn, he charged up an Overheat And launched it at the Ryhorn's stomach as the Flareon launched it's Flamethrower at the back of her head. The Ryhorn screamed in pain before falling on the ground, fainted.

The two friends sighed in relief as the Flareon started to glow with the power evolution again. In the place of the Flareon was the Eevee from earlier. They then walked over to us with big grins on there faces as they saw our mouths hanging open.

Too say I was shocked would be an understatement. I wasn't shocked about them defeating the Ryhorn, but that the Eevee could Evolve and un-evolve at any given time.

"I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I can change my forms." The Eevee said with small smile. He sounded male so therefore I dubbed him male.

Both Lightning and me nodded, closing our mouths in the process. But before anyone else could speak I quickly asked, "Before you answer, can you first tell me your names?"

"Oh, okay I'm Victor." said the Eevee.

"And I'm Ray Michaels." The Quilava said.

"Alright I'm Steven." I said with a pleasant smile.

"And I'm his partner Lightning." Lightning chimed in with a giddy smile that showed off his teeth by accident.

Now that the pleasantries were over I could get a good look at Victor. He had brown fur like most Eevees but had a messy tuft of fur on his head that went in every which way. He had a fluffy white mane and a tip of white on his fluffy tail. His eyes were a deep royal blue that sparkled with intelligence and self doubt.

"So as I was about to say-" Victor said but stopped abruptly before hiding behind Ray.

Both Lightning and me looked at Ray questionably at Victors reaction. Ray sighed and pointed behind us. We looked to see Erica coming down towards us with a treasure bag strapped around her neck. She stopped by us with a quizzical expression.

"Erica, this is Ray and Victor." I said gesturing to the Quilava and cowering Eevee as I answered the unspoken question. "Ray is the Quilava, and Victor is the Eevee hiding behind him. Victor and Ray, this is Erica."

Victor came out behind ray slightly and said, "Hi." before hiding behind Ray once more. Ray nodded to her while Erica started to jump around saying, "Yay! Yay! New friends!"

"Hey Victor, why are you hiding?" Erica asked, still jumping around. _'Where dose she get all that energy?' _I thought as we all sweat dropped. "Oh! Oh! I know! We are playing hide-n-seek aren't we!"

I sighed and decided to use telepathy to ask him while Erica continued to bounce around like a child on a sugar high. I reached out with my mind for him and found him. _"Hey Victor!" _He jumped and Ray looked at him weird before returning his attention to the bouncing Glaceon. _"It's me Steven. I'm using telepathy. Just think words and I'll hear them." _I said as he peeked around Ray too look at me.

"_Hello?" _He thought.

"_Yes I can hear you. Now can you tell me why your hiding behind Ray?" _I asked him.

"_Um... Okay." _He said to me. (Telepathically of course) _"It's because she's a girl. But I'm not being sexist it's just I'm uncomfortable around girls."_

"_Okay." _I said before severing the connection.

"How much energy dose that girl have?" Ray asked incredulously.

"Apparently a lot." Lightning said, answering him as we all sweat dropped.

About ten minuets passed before Erica finally settled down. She opened the Treasure bag and brought out some tender pecha berries and gave one to each of us, Ray had to give Victor his because he was still to shy, saying, "It's lunchy timey!"

We all ate our pecha berry while thanking her for for the delicious treat. It was really sweet and would probably be good for soothing any sweet tooth. We finished our lunch but before any one could leave, Erica asked question. "Do you two want to join our team for the contest?" She looked at them with big pleading eyes that I would be surprised if they were even able to say no.

"Alright!" "Okay." Both Ray and Victor said.

"Yeah!" Erica said as she burst in to another bouncing fit.

We all sweat dropped for the third time that day at Erica's unusual amount of energy. She suddenly stopped and said, "Alright team! On the count of 3 we all jump into the air and shout 'Go Team', Okay?"

We all nodded and she began the count down.

"1"

"2"

"3!" We all jumped and yelled. "GO TEAM!"

We all landed and fell over as we began to laugh like a bunch of idiots. I laid down on the sand next to Lightning as the sun reached it's highest point.

"Hey Lightning." I whispered to him as I looked into his mint green eyes.

"Yeah?" He said in an equally quiet voice.

"Looks like we got our selves a new team." I giggled.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well better get back to training." I sighed, but then grinned evilly. "Your it." I said as I got up dashed away after poking him. I heard him get up and dash after me and I briefly wondered if he was faster on four legs before increasing my speed, laughing like a maniac.

**Awesome! I finally finished this chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Also here are the OCs and who's they are that I added.**

**Victor the Eevee is Wildlian's**

**Ray the Quilava is Fearofbeans's**

**Also I'm doing a poll to see who thinks I should make a Prequel to Friends Reunited about Steven and Lightning's adventures before Steven disappeared? Just a simple yes or no will do unless you have more to say. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations and Promises

**Yeah! I'm back with another chapter for _your _entertainment! Before I start the story I would like to thank Wildlian for some great ideas for the story. Also I will be starting the prequel soon since I got I decent amount of OKs from you guys. But don't worry! I'll still be doing this story more often. Also for the prequel, I will not be accepting any OCs, but I am still accepting OCs for this story!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? I do not in any way own Pokémon.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 7: Revelations and Promises_

"Um... can you get off me?" I asked Lightning as he stood over me, effectively pinning me down.

"Hmm... No, I think I'll stay right here." Lightning said smugly, but then brought his face close to mine so we were only inches away from each other with a smirk. "Unless you can get out of my hold on you."

We were lying (well, _I_ was) on the ground in a small clearing. There was nothing special about it, just trees surrounding a small gap in the forest. The ground in which I was pinned on was covered in lush, healthy, green grass. The sun barley shone through the trees, making small beams of light shine through.

After I heard what lightning said I immediately thought of something to get him off me. I remembered from my time reading a guide to one of the Pokémon games that this is actually a circle for Fighting, Dark, and Psychic types, just like the circle for the Water, Fire, and Grass types.

The Fighting type controls the body. The Dark type controls the heart and emotions. And Finally the Psychic type controls the mind. If you have a strong enough mind you can control the body, while if you have enough control of your body you can control your emotions. But your emotions also have dominance over the mind. Because of all this, you get the get this circle. So therefore you get the circle of Mind, Body, and Emotion.

Also due to me being a Lucario, I have the power of aura giving me the ability to not only learn Fighting and steel type moves but also Psychic and Dark type moves. So focusing my thoughts and trying to clear my mind I searched for the energy to push Lightning off me, after all I was still relatively new to this. Finding The power, I pushed it out towards Lightning.

"Oh cr-" Lightning said as he was launched into the air. While he was up in the air I rolled on to my feet and focused on to my memories of hate towards my family that disowned me and me them. Feeling dark energy surround my body, I thrust out my paws towards Lightning. A dark beam of hateful energy shot towards Lightning as he came down, launching him out into the forest. Needless to say, he would be feeling that tomorrow.

I heard a loud crash a few feet away where he launched so I went to go check if he was okay. I found him in a crater still standing. There was black smoke rising and he was just standing there until his eyes rested on me. He then fell over laughing his head off.

"Haha-ow-haha-ow!" He laughed clutching his mid section. Yep he is defiantlygoing to be feeling that tomorrow.

"Lightning, you idiot." I said with an exasperated sigh as I put my paws on my waist and shook my head. "You did deserve that you know."

"I know." He said once he had stopped laughing. "But wow! That was some Dark Pulse and Psychic combo. It _hurt._"

"You doofus." I said as I came down and helped him up. "Come on. Lets get some Oran berries to heal this up."

We quietly walked out of the small crater with him leaning against me for support and slowly headed back to the beach. While we walked, I couldn't help but notice how soft his fur was. It was amazing against my fur. We continued to walk through the jungle like forest in silence, that is until lightning spoke up.

"Hey Steven?" He asked as he leaned against me, walking slowly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but ever since you came back, I-I've been having these feelings I have never felt before." He said, closing his eyes as if in deep thought. "So therefore I don't recognize them, but I do know that when ever I'm near you I feel all warm and fuzzy. It's as if... as if I am complete."

"Wow... I've actually felt the same. I never really noticed it before, but now that you mention it I feel the same way." I replied, I felt beyond overjoyed and felt as if I could do anything when I'm near Lightning. "But now that I think about it, I've felt this way before Lightning. The first time was when we faced Zubat and Koffing right after I met you."

"Yea. I still remember that day as the best day ever." Lightning said with a smile on his face. "It was the day I met you and the day I started realizing my dream."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes, reveling in the memories of us together. Then I started to see light ahead of us, meaning we were close to the exit. When we exited we found ourselves at the entrance to Beach Cave. I smiled as I remembered what happened on that day and I briefly wondered what happened to the others before dismissing that thought.

Me and Lightning walked over to the spot where Lightning found me passed out on that fateful day. We sat down and watched as the sun got steadily closer to the ocean, creating beautiful rays of light that streamed across the ocean. Then as if on cue, bubbles began to float through the sky over the ocean and beach creating a scene that Lightning and I never forgot and never will. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement in my opinion.

"Steven." Lightning said as we looked out across the ocean. "Promise me that you will be there with me through whatever we have to go through. To be by my side forever."

I looked at him and he in turn, looked at me. I could see hope in his eyes that sparkled their mint green color. I smiled at him and said, "I cannot promise you that Lightning." His ears drooped and his eyes started to water, but before he could say anything I put a paw over his mouth and said. "There will be times when we get separated and times when we are apart. But don't despair Lightning. I do promise you with my whole being and all that I am, that I, Steven Hill, will be by your side through all the hardships that I can. I promise to try to be there to comfort you when you are down. To be your closest friend forever." _'and maybe more' _I added in my head.

The tears that now spilled down his face where not ones of sadness but of pure joy. He put his fore legs around me and brought me into a hug which I gladly returned as he cried onto my shoulder and I, his. We stayed like this for a long while as we waited for our outburst of emotions to calm down. When we both finally calmed down the sun had set and the moon shone down through the bubbles creating a mystical atmosphere. We parted from our hug and looked into each others eyes and seeing only happiness.

"Come on Lightning." I said with a calm and soothing voice. "Lets go home and sleep."

He nodded and we made our way home to the cliff. We walked through the now silent town as its residents all retired for the night. We arrived at our home and saw that Erica was not there so we assumed that she had chosen to go home instead of sleeping here again. I moved my bed over to Lightning's so we could sleep together.

He laid down on his stomach and I cuddled into his fur as we both sighed in contempt before drifting off to a calm sleep.

**Yea! I finished the chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted this to be a chapter where my main characters get closer. So any ways I plan on starting the other story next week so look forward to it. And no I am not putting this story on hold. I am just going to do them both by switching off. So without further ado. Nyah!**


	9. Chapter 8 and 9: Another One and Family

**mockstevenh is back! This time I'm doing two chapters in one so doesn't keep saying I'm a chapter ahead of the actual chapter (all thanks to the prologue). I hope that makes sense. I stayed up all night writing Chapter 8 (I slept all day so don't worry) so I hope you like it! Also since I keep forgetting which people I haven't thanked for there review, I'll just say right now that I am _VERY _grateful for _all _of your guys reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pokémon, GameFreek does. But I do own my OCs and the storyline (most of it).**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 8: Another One_

I awoke with my face in Lightnings mane that acted like a pillow for my face. I quietly removed my face from his mane hopping not to wake him. Luck was on my side because he was still sound asleep. I stood up and stretched, arching my back as it popped from all the cricks in it. I sighed in contempt as I took in the calm atmosphere. I looked over at Lightning as he slept soundly in the darkness of the morning. The sun had yet to come out so I laid back down and cuddled into Lightning's warm fur. I considered just staying like this until he woke up, but I thought of something much better.

"Oh Lightning~!" I sang into his ear as I hugged him effectively waking him up.

He opened his mouth in a wide yawn with his tongue folded back before saying. "Steven? Why'd you wake me u-" He stopped to yawn again before continuing. "-p so early?"

"I was thinking we should go down to the beach to see the sun rise from there." I replied, rather excitedly. "I mean I don't really remember seeing the sun rise from there at all."

Lightning chuckled before saying, "You do realize that the sun rises from the opposite direction of the ocean right?"

My ears drooped as I blushed in embarrassment. I hadn't thought of that. But on the bright side I could keep cuddling into Lightning's soft fur. That made me happy again. So I cuddled into his underbelly fur (seeing as he was a good foot larger then me) with a small "Sorry." before we both went back to sleep.

_~Time Skip~ to Sunrise_

I awoke with Lightning no longer there so I got up and headed outside, grabbing an Oran berry along the way. When I got outside I saw Lightning sitting at the cliff's edge, his tail swishing behind him as he stared out at the ocean.

"Hey Lightning." I said, walking over to him. "You look a lot better."

"Huh. Oh yea." He replied, turning to me. "I'm just slightly sore from yesterday."

"Yea.." I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry about that."

"Why don't we head down to the beach to see if we can find our friends." It wasn't really a question that he asked.

I replied with a simple, "K." before we began to walk threw the town in the twilight of the morning dawn. As we walked threw the town I noticed a few changes to it that had changed since I was last here. The Kecleon brothers shop now had something that looked similar to a survey. This confused me because I don't remember them ever having paper. I mentally facepawed at that thought because I remembered all the request and outlaw notices were made out of paper. Another change was that there were polls every where with banners saying: _Battle Contest. _That was all the changes that I could see before we were on the crossroads.

I was about to keep running when Lightning suddenly shoved me behind a tree to our right. I was about to say something but he put a paw on my mouth to prevent me from talking and pointed back to the crossroads. I looked and was actually very shocked at what I saw. There was Team Skull and all their sick selves. But instead of it being Zubat, Koffing, and Skuntank; there was a Golbat, and Weezing in place of the two grunts.

There were in front of two Marill who I immediately recognized as the brothers from our first time going against the outlaw Drowzee. I was about to step out and help the brothers when Lightning's paw stopped me. I looked at him and he shook his head and pointed towards them again. I looked again and saw an Absol coming out of the woods behind them and he looked _very_ angry.

"What are you doing to these two boys." The Absol growled at Team Skull. Must be a he by the sound of his voice.

"Oh us? We are just making them give us all there precious money, because they're to week to keep it." Golbat snickered. I silently facepawed at Golbat's sentence. I mean really? Three years wasn't enough to make them smarter apparently.

"I suggest you back away away from them now and leave them be." The Absol said in a deathly dark tone. I closed my eyes and gauged his aura. I was met with a bright shining blue flame that encompassed his body. I opened my eyes again and smirked as I sat down to enjoy the show.

"Now why should we do that?" Skuntank snickered. Oh they were _so_ in for it. I then realized that the two brothers were now hiding in the entrance to Spinda's Cafe.

The Absol replied by launching a Dark Pulse at Golbat and followed up with a Night Slash, knocking them all back about a foot or two. Golbat was KO'd and so was Weezing, leaving Skuntank alone and barely standing. I smiled at the sight of those nuisances being hopelessly overpowered by this Absol.

The Absol was about to use another move to knock out Skuntank when Skuntank yelled, "Stop! We give. I'll leave with my team." With those words he carefully picked up Golbat and Weezing and put them on his back and limped away to who knows where.

The Absol's aura died down and he turned to the two brothers hiding. "Are you two okay?" He said with concern.

"Y-yes. Thank you." the younger one said.

"Good." He said before he began to walk in Lightning's and mine direction. "So who are you two and how long have you been there?" He asked, It was more of a demand though.

I sighed and stepped out from behind the tree with Lightning. At this close I got a good look at him. He had all the things an Absol had, the Sickle shaped horn, the scythe like tail, and the white fur. But his eyes were different. His left eye was colored a sapphire blue while the other eye was a demonic red. I smiled at the sight and was about to say something but Lightning beat me to it.

"I'm Lightning and this is my best friend Steven." He said, gesturing to himself and then me. "And we were here since just before you came out of the woods. And before you ask, if you were going to ask that is. We were hiding here to watch you beat up Team Skull and save those two brothers."

"Team Skull? Was that who those idiotic scum were?" He asked, half to himself.

"Yes, but could you at least tell us your name?" I said, slightly miffed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Oh sorry. It's Aaron." He replied.

That's when Lightning decided to spring the surprise. "So how long have you been in this world?" Lightning asked bluntly.

"E-excuse me?" He said, obviously taken aback by Lightning's question.

"He asked how long you've been in this world, Aaron." I said for Lightning.

"I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You don't need to hide it Aaron." Lightning said patiently. "We know your a human."

He stared at us shocked and at loss for words. Lightning and me simply smiled as we began to explain.

"The first way we knew was that you came out of that forest to help those two brothers while most Absol only come out to meet other Pokémon when they are looking for a mate or they're warning others of a natural disaster soon to come." Lightning began. "The second way is that you were abnormally strong when fighting Team Skull. And finally the last reason is your reaction when we guessed if you were human." I smirked at the last reason. "Also we don't mean any harm OK?"

He stood there staring at us for a second longer before he composed himself. "OK, I believe you. And to answer your previous question I've been here for about two weeks, but I have no memory of my human past and I've had hardly any contact with other Pokémon."

"Alright then." I said as I began to walk away towards the beach again with Lightning following me. "We are going to go train down at the beach. Care to join us?" I said over my shoulder.

He stood there contemplating before making up his mind and following us as we continued down to the beach.

_Chapter 9: Family_

We walked down to the beach with Aaron following on our tails (not literally). When we arrived we saw the rest of our team already there and training, except for Erica. Speaking of Erica, where was she? I didn't have to wait long because a White and blue blur suddenly rammed into me as I flew back with it on to the ground.

"Ow?" I said as I looked down at the Shiny Glaceon pinning me down in slight shock.

"Where have _you_ been Steven?!" She yelled into my face as her cheeks puffed out in clear irritation. "You just up and disappeared yesterday!"

"What do you mean where did I go?" I asked incredulously, my eyebrow twitching in utter irritation. "I just went to play tag with Lightning and come back. But when we got back you guys were no where to be seen."

"You played tag without me?" She said, all her anger replaced by a childish sadness. I unfortunately did not notice her sadness.

"Yes, but that-" I stopped as she started to tear up, her tears falling onto my face. I didn't understand why she was crying, so I foolishly asked her, "Erica? What's wrong?" I said in a soothing voice. _Big_ mistake on my part for asking her that.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed into my face, and then she _flew_ off. She literally _flew_ off into the forest.

Not even thinking about her flying I ran after her into the woods. While that scene had gone on between the two of us the others, Aaron, Lightning, Ray, and Victor had gone on to the beach to converse and get to know each other. When they heard Erica scream bloody murder at me they looked up and saw me running into the forest. Lightning was about to go after me when Aaron put a paw on him. Lightning looked back at him and Aaron just shook his head and said, "Just let them figure it out, Okay?" Lightning nodded but still wished he could help me and Erica.

As I ran through the forest I stopped suddenly when I heard Erica crying. I slowly approached where the sound was coming from and found her in a small grove curled in a ball as she sobbed. But the thing was, She wasn't exactly the Erica I knew. I could tell it was her because of her voice but other then that, there was no evidence that it was her. In her place was what seemed to be a small, blue cat with a long tail with a bulb at the end. I instantly recognized her as a mew. Gathering up my courage I walked into the clearing behind her and picked up and cuddled her into my furry arms as she cried into my chest. "I'm sorry Erica." I said to her as she continued to sob into my chest. "I didn't know that playing with me mattered to you so much."

She sobbed even harder as she said, "I finally get to meet you brother."

"Brother?" I said quietly. '_Why would she call me brother?'_

Her crying quieted down after a little while and she looked up at me with puffy eyes and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that with _Dad._" She growled slightly at the sound of his name.

"Wait. What do you mean brother? Last time I checked, I had no siblings except for Matt and Brianna, if you could call them siblings." I said, trying to make seance out of this.

"It's a bit complicated." She said simply, but then sighed. "It is also a long story so why don't we get more comfortable."

I nodded seeing as I wanted to find out why she said I was her brother and because I was genuinely curious. She floated out of my arms and sat down on the grass in front of me with her long, blue tail swishing behind her before she pulled it into her fore paws and cuddled it. I really couldn't help but smile at this sight as I sat down in front of her with my legs crossed. I leaned back and used my arms to support me as I looked at her expectantly. She drew in a large breath and began.

"When you were born I was born along side you making us twins. But soon after our mother died in the Hospital with a smile on her face as she saw us. Before she died our father and her named us respectively Erica and Steven." Her eyes slightly teared up as she said this. "After she died our father went into a depression while we stayed at the Hospital. While our father was in his depression He got himself drunk to escape the pain, thus causing his whole personality to change permanently. That is when outside forces began to come into our lives."

"Outside forces?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that." She said, before continuing. It was quite strange seeing her be so serious, but I listened to her never the less. "A voice that neither of us could explain at the time spoke to us. Even though we were young and had been born only recently, we were _very_ intelligent, but we could not yet form words with our under developed bodies. So the voice spoke inside our minds. It asked which of us should it take care of. We were confused and said we had a dad to take care of us. The voice replied by saying, "You do, but soon he will not be the kind father you remember. And I can only spare one of you from this awful fate." We were thoughtful and asked why it would do this for us and why only one of us. We also asked how our father would handle one of us disappearing. The Voice seemed to smile as it said, "You are the chosen ones that are met to save my world from a great many perils. And I shall erase the memory of one of you from this world so no one will get suspicious. Sadly though, that includes the one who stays here." While we thought you suddenly said in sad but responsible voice, "Take my sister with you. I do not wish for her to go through this awful fate you speak of. I want her to grow up to be strong with someone to love her all the way through her childhood." The Voice then said it was final before I could protest and I began to disappear. You then looked over at me with your young baby face and ever changing blue and green eyes and said with a smile that seemed to make all my worries wash away, "I love you sis. I hope you have fun in you life." And with that I disappeared, along with all memories and evidence of me."

I looked at Erica who I now knew without a doubt was my Sister. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me and said, "Do you believe me now Steven?" I nodded and leaned over and hugged her for all that it was worth as she hugged me back with her small arms. We both cried silently as we had now been reunited.

We stayed there for a few minuets longer, enjoying each others company before parting. She then looked at me sheepishly as she said, "I'm not finished with my story now you know."

I smiled back at her as I lay down on the grass making a go on gesture. She giggled before continuing her story.

"As soon as I disappeared from our world I found myself in a void of never ending darkness. And the voice from before rang out saying, "You will not forget anything that happened here so when you meet your brother again he will know it is you." I smiled at the void and said, "Thank you." Then the voice rang out again saying, "You're very welcome. Now when you enter my world you will be a different creature called a Pokémon. What Pokémon you will be, I know not. But I am going to give you to one of the Pokémon mothers to raise you. She is a loving and caring Pokémon that will care for you no matter what, But sadly she is barren and unable to have any pups. This makes her very sad that she cannot have any pups to take care of so I will give you to her to help her. Knocking out two Pidgeys with one stone if you will." I did not quite understand what she said at the time so I simply nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. You will not remember any of this until you reach the age of 10 years old. So without further ado. Good bye." And then my world went dark."

"I awoke one a grassy plain and did what any baby would do, I cried. Soon a large cream colored fox with nine tails came running through so of the tall grass and spotted me. It stopped died in it's tracks and just stared at me. I stopped crying and looked over at it. I gave a happy yip and began to crawl towards it with my new blue body, stumbling as I made my way over to it. It just stayed there and watched me warily then as if on instinct it came up to me and wrapped its soft nine tails around me comfortably. I then said, "Memma" quietly. Before going to sleep in it's tails."

"When I awoke again I was in a small cave with my new Memma curled around me keeping me warm. I then went back o sleep as I began my new life."

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at me. "I think we should get back. The rest of our team is probably worrying about us."

"Haha, You are probably right." I laughed. I then quickly scooped her up into my arms and began to walk back to the beach. She cuddled closer to me and I smiled down at her. "Do you think we should tell them about us and you being a Mew?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yea. We should." She replied. "And I'll just stay in my actual form so they can see me."

I nodded down at her and continued walking.

**Well I finally finished this dual chapter so I hope you like it. Also I uploaded the first chapter to the prequel so you guys/girls can read that as well if you want. Sorry for taking so long on this by the way.**

**Aaron the Absol belongs to ****Gundam-Knight-Chris.**

**So without further ado. Nyah!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to Know

**mockstevenh is back! First I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I got engrossed in Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness and failed to write anything for a long period of time, so technically I was being **_**lazy.**_** I hope you'll forgive me. Second, for the time being I have stopped accepting OCs. Why? You'll find out later. Finally, before I forget, I have to recommend ****Coolevilshark's**** "**_**Shadow of the Kalos**_**" **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? I don't own Pokémon in any way, Game Freak does. However I do own my characters and the story plot.**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 10: Getting to Know_

I enjoyed the company of my long lost sister as I continued to walk through the forest. We remained mostly quite as I walked, just happy to know that the other one was there. I emerged out of the forest near to the crossroads so I didn't see the team. I turned and headed down to the beach with a slight spring in my step. But due to the fact that I was holding Erica, I had to keep my excitement down so I didn't bother her. The beach started to come into view and I could see the guys facing off against each other.

Lightning was currently facing off against a Espeon who I assumed to be Victor due to the fact that he could change between the Eevee evolutions. Lightning used a Thunderbolt that landed right in the place Victor had been, who was now a foot to the right and was currently charging something in his mouth. Victor unleashed the attack that came out in three long rainbow colored ribbons which I recognized as Psybeam. Lightning smirked and ran right at it. As soon as he hit it a cloud of black smock engulfed them both. I closed my Eyes and looked at the battle through the perspective of aura. Lightning's mint green aura rushed towards a royal blue aura that I assumed to be Victor's. The aura Lightning opened his mouth and bit down on the unsuspecting Victor, emitting a loud scream from him before his aura self slid to the ground, out of Lightnings maw. Victors aura dimmed slightly as his form changed shape signaling that he had fainted. The smoke then dissipated showing my observations to be correct as Victor lay on the ground in his Eevee form fainted with a triumphant Luxray standing over him.

While this had been going on, Ray had been facing off against Aaron. Aaron had launched a Dark Pulse at Ray who dodged to the left and launched a flamethrower at him. Aaron retaliated by firing a Night Shade at him. Both the attacks passed each other harmlessly before hitting there marks dead on. Both of them cried out before falling to the ground fainted.

Me (Screw grammar, I am _not _putting an 'I' in place of 'me', it sounds way to weird. Sorry!) and Erica watched all this with a amused expression. One thought passed through our heads. _'B__**oys.'**_Erica thought to me shaking her head. I laughed causing Lightning to look over at me.

He gave me a questioning glance before noticing the blue form in my arms. I smiled at him and said, "Lightning, meet my twin sister, Erica."

Erica floated out of my arms and hovered next to me with her long tail swishing near the ground. We both smiled at each other before looking over at Lightning who was staring at us with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Me and Erica giggled at Lightning's face before I said, "You might catch a flay in there if you keep it open."

He closed his mouth with a blush from embarrassment that was slightly visible through his blue fur before he remembered why he did it in the first place. Me and Erica giggled again at his predicament as he blushed harder. I then remembered the rest of the team and said, "We'll continue this conversation later, for now though, We need to heal up the other guys."

We all nodded and Erica turned back into a Glaceon and headed off to our home to get some Oran berries before either me or Lightning could stop her. We both sighed in defeat and turned to each other. I sat down on the sand and Lightning soon followed. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with an unsure look on his face.

"Lightning, its alright." I said, laughing slightly. "Go ahead and ask away."

He looked at me for a moment before deciding it was okay to talk. "OK Steven." He started as I urged him to go on. "I just wanted to ask why you _think _Erica is your sister? I mean, you've only known her for like two days and in your story about your _"Family_"andyou, you did not mention that you had any sisters other then your step sister Brianna." He finished, putting extensive venom on the word _Family_.

"The reason for me not telling you earlier is because I did not know then." I replied with confidence. "I am honestly still shocked about the news. Also what's more, is that we are _Twins_."

"Twins?" He asked incredulously. "How can you be Twins? She is obviously mush younger then you."

Before he could say any more I put a paw on his lips silencing him effectively. "Lighting." I said as I looked in to his eyes so he could tell if I was lying or not. "You and I both do _not _know how old she is and we both _know _that she is a Mew, meaning that she could possibly be making herself _look _young."

Before either of us could continue this debate, we heard Erica yelling our names, still in her Glaceon form, as she rushed towards us with a giddy expression. She had a Treasure Bag strapped around her that was holding way too many berries. "I brought the Oran berries so we can wake up our friends!" She said in a sing song voice. "So lets go wake them up!" Lightning and me got up to greet her but instead she tripped right before she got to us. We both sweat dropped as she jumped back up as if nothing had happened at all. "Come on!" She said as she ran past us towards the unconscious bodies of our comrades.

"OK!" Lightning and me said together, running after her. We both grabbed a dry tasting Chesto berry and a Oran berry to wake them up and heal them. I ran over to Aaron while Lightning ran over to Victor and Erica got Ray. I put the Chesto berry in front of his nose while I crushed it slightly in my paws so he would inhale it's scent. He awoke with a start and tried to jump up but fell back down with a yelp as he felt the pain from his previous wounds. I laughed at him before I gave him the berry to eat, which he took gratefully, ignoring my laugh. After he ingested the berry the wounds on his body immediately started to close up, not even leaving slight scars, and his burnt of fur began to grow back. _'Dang, I love this world! It's so freaken awesome!' _I thought to myself.

I heard a giggle and looked to my left to see Erica giggling at me for what ever reason as she helped a slightly dazed Ray heal up. However that reason was soon answered as I heard her voice giggle in my head. _"Yup! This world __**is **__awesome and I love it too!" _I smiled at her while Aaron and Ray were left to wonder what was going on.

Once everyone was healed up, I got Lightning to gather them all together so they could listen to what me and Erica had to say. The group lined up in front of me and Erica waiting eagerly to find out what we had to say. I heard Erica start laughing next to me and I sighed. "Good one Ray!" Erica giggled. "But the answer is no." We all looked at ray who was wondering what she meant and sadly, so were we.

Before they continued with this any longer I put my paw over on Erica's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. This led to everyone else to be even more confused. I sighed and said, "Everyone." They all looked at me, eyes rapt and attentive. "Erica is my Sister." I it it sink in as they processed what I had said. Ray was the first to speak.

"Oh, I thought you guys were mates or something" He said in a apologetic tone.

"I know!" Erica burst out with a wide smile. "We did make it seem like it, didn't we!"

_'Well that explains what she was in a giggling fit earlier.' _I thought while sweat dropping. I then sent a telepathic message to Erica saying, _"You really should stop reading people's minds without their consent sis." _I thought to her, laughing slightly to myself.

"Um, okay." Ray said as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Um, okay..." I said, recovering. "Does any one question that we are brother and sister?"

"I do." Lightning said as he stepped forward slightly, with a relatively blank look on his face, but I could see a bit of resentment in it. "Please explain to _us_,_ how_ you two are siblings." His voice was harsh and that surprised me. I mean he has _never_ spoken to me that harshly.

Erica seemed to notice my unease and her face took that of a serious expression. "First off, You all need to know that me and Steven are Human turned Pokémon." She said, her voice announcing that of authority that I never knew she had in that sort time I've known her.

Ray, Victor, and Aaron all had disbelieving looks on their faces as Aaron said, "I am going to need proof if your going to be stating something as outrageous as that."

That's when I got a hold of myself and told them, "And _how _exactly is it outrageous? Last time I checked, this happened before. Lightning _and_ me know all too well seeing as we were the ones who saved time from collapsing." I cringed at the last part, remembering what had happened at that time.

"Wait, that was you guys?" Ray asked in disbelief.

Lightning then sighed saying, "Yes it was us but can we get back to the task at hand? I want to hear how and why my best friend thinks he has a sister when he clearly said to me that he did not have one in the first place." Everyone grudgingly agreed and stayed quite as they waited for me to tell them what happened.

"Okay." I sighed before launching into the story about my past and the things Erica has told me that I feel in my heart is true. Then to finish the story off I asked Erica to turn back into a Mew as that was our original plan. When Erica transformed everyone, excluding Lightning, was shocked. Not only was she a mew but she was also a _blue_ Mew. "Do you believe us _now_?" I asked exasperated.

They nodded and Lightning broke down into tears to everyone's surprise, except mine. I walked over to him and patted his back saying in a soothing voice, "It's okay Lightning. I'm not mad at you. You just thought I was being manipulated again right?" He nodded but continued crying. I hugged him, which would have been a _very_ bad idea if I had a chest spike, in order to make him feel better, if only slightly.

I noticed that the sun was setting and said to everyone, "Guys it's getting late so I think we should head off to bed, alright?" they nodded and I helped up the sniveling Luxray and began to slowly walk to the cliff with Erica following in tow. Everyone else headed off to where ever and Erica helped me walk Lightning home. Luckily the town was asleep so no one had to see Lightning in his fragile state, no doubt he will be felling guilty all night.

When we got inside our home I told Erica to use my bed because I would be sleeping with Lightning to night. She got a sly grin on her face as I settled Lightning on to his bed as she said, "Try not to be too loud tonight, after all I do need to sleep."

I blushed deeply and defended myself saying, "NO! I was not going to do-" I stopped when I saw her laughing.

"My goodness!" She said while still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, which it probably was to her. "I was only messing with you. I know what you meant. Now goodnight." And with that, a she plopped her self on my bed and a soft snore began to issue from her.

I sighed and hugged Lightning's sleeping form. I felt his body relax and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep next to him quietly saying, "Friends forever."

**Yea! I finished! I am soooooo sooory about the wait! Well just a recap of one thing. I recommend Coolevilshark's "_Shadow of the Kalos_"! Now without further ado. Nyah!**


End file.
